(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an engine using compressed air as a power instead of fuel such as gasoline or diesel and, more particularly, to an engine which is driven by ascending and descending operations of pistons by compressed air induced into cylinders of the engine body.
(2) Background of the Prior Art
Generally, power needed for an engine used in a vehicle and in industrial machinery is obtained by burning gasoline or diesel, which causes an air pollution, emission problem.
Thus a vehicle driven by electric power is now being developed, but until now it has been difficult to be widely used because of many problems, especially low power or weight.
In a four-cycle internal combustion engine a cycle including an intake-stroke, a compression-stroke, an explosion-stroke and a exhaustion-stroke is accomplished while a crank shaft is rotated twice.
The explosion stroke occurs just once during twice rotation of the crank shaft, which causes substantial power loss during the other strokes. Thus a fly-wheel is needed for a constant rotation speed of the crank shaft.
Seen from another aspect, the internal combustion engine needs fuel. In order to improve fuel consumption ratio an engine using lean mixer is developed only to save a little fuel.
Further in order to reduce exhaust gas, many attempts including exhaust gas recirculation system have been done but these attempts require additional installations and need much time to accomplish a satisfactory purpose.